character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Marco Diaz
|-|Teenager= |-|Adult= Summary Marco Ubaldo Diaz is the deuteragonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He's a red belt in karate. Unlike Star's carefree nature, Marco is more serious and overprotective. As of season 3 he currently lives with Star on Mewni. He's the son of Rafael and Angie Diaz, as well as Star Butterfly's best friend on Earth. As of "Lint Catcher", he lives on Mewni with Star and her family. Power and Stats Key: Pre-16 Year Training | Post-16 Year Training | With Wand Tier: 8-C | Unknown, at least 8-B | Unknown, possibly 2-A Name: Marco Ubaldo Diaz, Safe Kid, Earth Turd (According to Pony Head), Princess Turdina (When he was disguised in "School of St. Olga's"), Karate Boy, Doctor Marco (Ph.D) Age: 14 (in Season 1), 15 as of “Lava Lake Beach”, 30 in (Heckapoo's Dimension) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Star vs. the Forces of Evil Classification: Human, High School Student, Star's Best Friend, Squire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Solid Surface Combat, Enhanced Combat, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Badassery, Biological Symbiosis (Via Monster Arm.), Portal Creation (With Dimensional Scissors.), Fire Manipulation (With Neverblade.), Flight (With Nachos.) | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent | All previous powers and abilites to a greater extent, The following abilities are acquired via Magic & Reality Warping: Energy Blast (Can shoot blasts containing energy.), Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot blasts of thunder and lightning.), Matter Creation (Can create a bed out of thin air), Teleportation (With "Lightning Change Back".), Time Manipulation (Can rewind TV with the wand, froze time.) Life Creation (Brought laser puppies to life.), Ice Manipulation (Can freeze people), Weather Manipulation (Create clouds that can create massive storms.), Telekinesis (With an unnamed telekinesis spell.), Illusion Creation (With "Jelly Bean Hallucination".), Animal Manipulation (Several of the spells summon animals to help fight.), Size Manipulation (Shrunk a man down.), Explosion Manipulation (Can create leech bugs that explode upon impact, caused a plant to explode when trying to re-create a hand.), Rainbow Manipulation (Caused a rainbow explosion.), Fire Manipulation (Can cause fire to come out of the wand), Forcefield Creation (Can create a bubble shield to help breathe underwater.), Flight (Via Cloud.), Transmutation (Can transform various things with the wand.) Attack Potency: Building Level (On par with Star's regular spells which took down a watch tower at St Olga's. Slashed through many of Star's spells.) | Unknown, at least City Block Level (Became powerful enough to take down Hekapoo's clones, however it's unknown whether the latter was fighting at full strength or if he merely just used their weakness against them. Should be superior or at least on the same level as River by this point, who leveled a good chunk of the forest. Trained for 16 years in Hekapoo's dimension. Can fight through Star's spells.) | Unknown, possibly Multiverse+ Level (Despite having no training with the wand whatsoever, Marco was capable of pulling off a higher level spell on his first try.) Speed: Unknown | Relativistic (Managed to catch Hekapoo, who can run across the circumference of a planet 3 times. Reacts to several lasers.) | Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class | Unknown, at least City Block Class | Building Class Durability: Building Level (Likely comparable to Star's basic spells.) | Unknown, at least City Block Level | City Block Level physically, potentially Multiverse+ Level via magical protection (If Marco knows the spell.) Stamina: Above Average Range: Standard Melee Range, can travel across multiple universes with Dimensional Scissors. | Varies with wand. Intelligence: Above Average (Not only he's a natural when it comes to karate, but he's fairly smart, always acing his test. Has had 16 years of self-training.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Standard Equipment: Red Belt, Dimensional Scissors, El Choppo, Neverblade, Nachos (Dragoncycle), and Royal Magic Wand. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Adventurers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Portal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists‏‎ Category:Animal Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users